La suerte del rey Weasley
by Tavata
Summary: El rey Weasley siempre se pone muy nervioso antes de un partido de Quidditch, pero eso está por cambiar gracias a sus amigos...


**La suerte del rey Weasley**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, y esta historia solo cumple con los buenos deseos de hacer pasar un rato agradable con este regalo a mi Amigo Invisible: Luisa Tatis. Espero te guste**

Ronald Weasley, siempre se ponía nervioso antes de un partido de Quidditch, es más, no solo se ponía nervioso, se ponía enfermamente nervioso. Era bueno jugando pero aun así siempre le temblaban las piernas antes de salir al estadio.

Esa mañana antes del juego contra los Ravenclaw tampoco era la excepción, Ron sentía las piernas como mantequilla, las salchichas en su plato preparadas deliciosamente por los elfos domésticos para el desayuno no eran lo suficientemente apetitosas como para animarlo.

Ni siquiera las palabras de su amigo Harry Potter parecían llegarle, no, Weasley estaba aterrorizado de hacer el ridículo al jugar, los odiosos abucheos de los Slytherin que siempre le lanzaban "Weasley es nuestro rey" seguían sonando con fuerza en su cabeza a pesar de que tenía una eternidad que no lo decían; pero, ¿y si en este partido fallaba? ¿y si hacía el ridículo frente a todos? ¿y si se caía de la escoba? ¡¿Y si olvidaba ponerse pantalones?! Sí, era un suplicio la espera antes de salir al estadio a jugar Quidditch.

Hermione Granger y Harry Potter solo miraban preocupados como su amigo pelirrojo se iba poniendo más y más verde con peligro de terminar vomitando solo el plato del desayuno, hasta Neville se compadecía de Ron ya que entendía perfectamente cómo se sentía el joven Weasley, ¡Era lo mismo que él sentía cada vez que esperaban entrar a clase de pociones con el Profesor Snape!

-¡Vamos, Ron!- exclamo de pronto Harry- ¡Anímate, amigo! ¡Será un partido muy sencillo! ¡Ganaremos por una ventaja de doscientos puntos! ¡Solo necesitas defender bien esos aros y yo me encargaré de atrapar la Snitch! ¡Somos un gran equipo! ¡Solo tenemos que trabajar juntos!

Harry intentaba subirle el ánimo a Ron por cualquier medio pero Ron solamente seguía viendo a las salchichas solitarias de su plato.

-Es inútil- suspiró sonoramente el joven Weasley- sé que seré un desastre.

-¡Oh, por las barbas de Merlín!- les sobresaltó Ginny al llegar a la mesa- ¡Vamos Ron, anímate! Con esa cara solo conseguirás bajarle la moral de todo el equipo.

Ginny tenía razón, ya los demás miembros del equipo de Quidditch de Griffindor comenzaban a ver hacia el trío con cara de preocupación solo de notar la cara de terror de Ron ¿Estaría pasando algo? ¿Por qué siempre que tenía que pasar lo mismo cada vez que iban a salir a jugar? Si esto seguía así los de Ravenclaw comenzarían a ganar confianza, aprovecharían la oportunidad y ¡Podrían ganarles!

-Necesitaría un hechizo sumamente poderoso para jugar bien- volvió a compadecerse a sí mismo Ron.

¡Eso era! ¡Eso era lo que necesitaban para que Ron tuviera más confianza en sí mismo! Pero cualquier poción, hechizo o embrujo estaba absolutamente prohibido en cualquier competencia de Quidditch, al menos que… ¡Debían intentarlo! ¡Era por el bien de Ron y por el bien de Griffindor!

-Sabes, Ron- llamó de pronto Hermione.

La joven Griffindor tenía una idea para hacer sentir mejor a su amigo.

Ron ni siquiera contestó pero Hermione entendió que le había escuchado.

-Leí un libro muy interesante en la biblioteca- comenzó a explicar Hermione- donde hablaban de una poción única en el mundo, ya sabes, es uno de esos tónicos que utilizan los jugadores profesionales de Quidditch…

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó Harry cortando la conversación de su amiga.

Ese no fue un movimiento muy inteligente del Elegido, ya que Hermione al estar sentada junto a Harry le dio un pisotón muy fuerte por debajo de la mesa para hacerle entender que todo era parte de su plan.

Harry aguantó el dolor de su pie lastimado, afortunadamente nada grave que pusiera en peligro su participación como jugador estrella de Griffindor.

-¡Ohhhh!- exclamó Harry al entender lo que Hermione pretendía y después de haber superado el dolor momentáneo- ¡Sí, ya sé cuál poción dices, Hermione!

-¡Sí!- se alegró Hermione de tener el apoyo de Harry-¡Es una poción muy conocida en el mundo del Quidditch, Víctor hablaba maravillas de ella!

-¿Víctor Krum?- reaccionó finalmente Ron- ¿Qué usa en los partidos de Quidditch?- Weasley levantó la cabeza con desconfianza- ¿Por qué yo no lo sabía?

¡Oh no! Ni Harry ni Hermione habían pensado en eso.

-Obviamente, hermanito- intervinó Ginny para sacar a ambos amigos del embrollo en el que se estaban metiendo- Esa poción de Quidditch es de los equipos del norte, obviamente no llega a nuestra liga y en el Campeonato de Quidditch no pueden utilizarla. ¿No leíste el último artículo que venía en la revista oficial de la liga europea de Quidditch, ya sabes la edición de regalo que incluyó el último fascículo de El mundo de la escoba?

Ron se había enredado tanto en la explicación de su hermana que solo asintió en silencio, seguramente se le había pasado leerlo, además había dejado de leer sus revistas de Quidditch y de escobas de las últimas semanas por la carga de deberes que les habían dejado, sí, seguramente eso era lo que había pasado.

-Ejem- Hermione se aclaró la garganta- lo que quería decir es que bueno, solo porque somos amigos, y por qué sé que no le molestará a Víctor que te lo diga- Ron se puso algo tenso pero habían atrapado su curiosidad con esa pócima misteriosa- tengo un poco de ella como recuerdo, solo son unas gotas pero te servirá…

-¡Hermione!- volvió a intervenir Ginny para darle más realismo al cuento- ¡Pero me dijiste que Krum te pidió que no la usarán en los partidos! ¡Es muy poderosa!

-¡Vamos, no le molestará!- siguió el juego Hermione- además no pensamos utilizarla, solamente se lo estoy diciendo a Ron para que se sienta mejor, ya sabes que a mí no me gusta hacer trampa…

-¡Por favor, Hermione!- saltó Ron poniéndose de pie en un instante- ¡Debes dármela! ¡Sé que no la desperdiciarás! ¡Ganaremos el partido con ella!

-No lo sé, amigo- se rascó la cabeza Harry- es hacer trampa, ¿No lo crees?

-¡Oh no, no la beberé! ¡Solo quiero tenerla en las manos, ya sabes, para sentir su magia!- se volvió a sentar Ron- Eso no es hacer trampa, ¿Verdad, Hermione?

Tal fue la mirada que Ron les dirigió a los Griffindor que ninguno de ellos podía negarse a su petición, aunque también sintieron una punzada de culpa por estarle mintiendo se les perdonaba por hacerlo sentir mejor.

-Por favor, Hermione- habló de pronto Neville- Comparte tu pócima, no se lo diremos a Víctor y hasta podemos mandarle un regalo en Navidad como agradecimiento.

-En ese caso, iré por ella a la torre, esperen un momento- Hermione se levantó radiante de alegría y echo a correr a la torre.

-¡Yo también te acompaño, Hermione!- la siguió Ginny ya con el uniforme de Quidditch puesto.

Cuando las chicas se alejaron, Ron suspiró de nuevo.

-Sabes, Harry- dijo de pronto de manera confidencial con toda claridad para que Harry y Neville le escucharan- Yo sé que Hermione no tiene ninguna poción milagrosa.

Harry y Neville intercambiaron una rápida mirada de desconcierto.

-Pero sabes, ella nunca se involucra mucho con el Quidditch pero siempre trata de ayudarme- Ron ahora se veía mucho más relajado- así que sería un desconsiderado si me negara a aceptar su ayuda- Weasley se permitió comenzar a comer sus salchichas.

-Entonces, ¿Vas a seguirle el juego a Hermione con la poción?- preguntó tímidamente Neville.

-¡Claro, con todos ustedes tengo la suerte que necesito!- ahora Ron devoraba sus salchichas.

-Eres un tonto Ron- bromeó Harry- un tonto con mucha suerte

Neville se levantó de la mesa para alcanzar a las chicas y darles espacio a los amigos para que planearan su estrategia de Quidditch, aunque claro, no les diría que Ron sabía que la poción era falsa.

-Un tonto con mucha suerte y muy buenos amigos, Harry- Ron se sirvió otro plato de salchichas- Yo creo que Hermione es toda la suerte que necesito.

Harry iba a preguntar a qué se refería pero Ron ya estaba sirviéndose pastel de carne después de las salchichas y se veía no volvería a hablar hasta que terminara de comerse todo lo que se estaba sirviendo. Potter negó con la cabeza, en ocasiones era muy difícil entender a Ron, y otras se aterraba como el solo con los nervios pre-partido de Quidditch pero sin importar todos esos detalles siempre sería su mejor amigo, y era bueno que la suerte del rey Weasley también se compartiera con él, Harry Potter.

Fin.


End file.
